The Case 2
by Something Copeleatly Random
Summary: If you like short film "The Case" from the movie Super 8 (directed by J.J. Abrams and produced by Steven Spielberg) then i hope you'll like this sequel.


1

_From the writer: Hey guys I know if you're like me you loved the short film "The Case" at the end of SUPER 8 so i wrote a sequel hope you like it i tried really hard to capture the essence of the short. _

Detective Hathaway stood up from his wife's in brace. The cure had worked she had transformed from a zombie back to her loving self right before he pulled the trigger on his revolver. He was so happy that the cure saved her. But then he realized, he had injected all the cure in to her, and with doctor Bracken dead there was no way to synthesize more.

"What are we going to do" he said, "there's no more cure"

"John I'm sorry" his wife said "you shouldn't have saved me..."

"Don't say that!" he said cutting off her sentence. "We just got to get out of town."

"Both of us?" she asked. The last time they he had to leave town he wasn't going to come with her. And the train CRASHED!

"The whole town has to be evacuated! We need to find my friend Corneal Harrison!" said detective Hathaway.

They ran and opened the door the front door. But a zombie was there waiting for them.

"Rararara" the zombie screamed in his through.

Detective Hathaway's wife screamed!

He pulled his revolver and shot the zombie.

**Out Side of Ramiro Chemical**

"Mr. Ramiro" said the reporter holding a mike to his face the camera man walking backwards in front of them, "many citizens believe that your chemical factory may be the cause of the zombie infection?"

"If you're asking me to confirm this roamer" said Mr. Ramiro "I'm afraid that wont happen"

Then from behind the bushes jumped a zombie. It bit the reporter then Mr. Ramiro. The camera man ran for it, camera still rolling.

The camera man ran behind a corner and right in to a zombie...

**At the Corneal**

They finely reached the Corneal at the train crash.

"Harrison you need to call an air strike" said Detective Hathaway.

"What are you talking about John?" said the Corneal.

"I'm talking about the zombies." Detective Hathaway said "I had a cure, but my wife got infected and I love her so much, so I used it to cure her and now there's none left"

"You're right John we have to call an air strike" said the Corneal.

He gave the order. E.T.A. one hour.

The town was evacuated.

"John!" said Detective Hathaway's wife. She had gotten a brilliant idea "We could get Dr. Bracken's papers and make a cure."

"You're right!" He said, "I'll go into town and get them you stay here"

"But John it's to dangerous." she said not wanting any harm to come to her husband who she loved so. "I'm coming with you"

"I'm coming too John" said the Corneal.

**In doctor Bracken's office.**

"I've got the papers!" Detective Hathaway said holding them up for a brief moment. "Now lets get out of here"

The sound of two gun shots pierced the air. The Corneal was standing guard in the hall but then he stood in the door arch.

"We have to go now" he exclaimed gun pointed at the zombie hobbling down the hall with withered looking arms. "The air strike will be here any second!"

They got out of the building and got in to a red sports car someone had left the keas in.

As they drove the zombies, in vain, tried to chase them.

When they were far away from the town Detective Hathaway and his wife watched from atop the sports as the air strike blew up the town a killed the zombies wile the corneal stood on the side of the car a small scratch on his brow.

"We did it John" said the wife, embracing her husband.

Detective Hathaway and his wife hugged as the sun set be hind them.

(And reader I would like it if you imagined romantic violin music playing in the back round)

But watching from the woods, a zombie-fied Mr. Ramiro watches.

**The End**

**Maybe...**

Me the writer: This Fan-Fiction is based on the short film "The Case" From "Super 8". I hope you enjoyed reading and...

The Zombie of Mr. Ramiro Jumps out and bits me. His blood dripping mouth grows closer and closer.

Rarararararararararararararr arara!


End file.
